


The Seduction of Clark Kent

by Santheum



Category: DCU, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, First Time, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: “So why are we here again?” Clark asked, remembering to say ouch when Lois elbowed him in the stomach.





	The Seduction of Clark Kent

**Author's Note:**

> A re-telling of the beginning of Lois & Clark, the Smallville slash way~

“So why are we here again?” Clark asked, remembering to say ouch when Lois elbowed him in the stomach.

She was dressed to the nines, a killer black number studded with glass diamonds that looked sharp enough to take a man’s eye out. She was out for blood, and Clark was here merely as an accessory (to murder or fashion, he wasn’t sure yet).

“Look, Smallville. Don’t blow this for me. Lex Luthor doesn’t give personal interviews, but that’s only because he hasn’t met  _ me _ yet,” she declared, already stalking across the dance floor. 

“ _ Lois _ ,” Clark hissed, unsure if he should follow her or not. Lois was the experienced one, but he was beginning to suspect that experience and common sense didn’t always go hand in hand. Not even his first full week at the Daily Planet, and Lois was about to get them thrown out of a formal event. What a way to start a career. 

Lex Luthor was descending the impressive staircase, his smile as polished as his clean shaven head. He oozed charm, greeting politicians and business people with an outstretched hand, moving through the crowd like Moses addressing his people. Lois tailed him with the determination of an irish setter, and like the proverbial car crash, Clark couldn’t take his eyes away. 

“Lex Luthor, I’m Lois Lane,” she said, shoving her way forward. Clark could hear them over the din, Lois’s brash tone setting his teeth on edge. Lex seemed to take it well in his stride, sweeping her onto the dance floor.

“Daily Planet, isn’t it?” he said, offering her a quicksilver smile. “I’m sorry to disappoint you Ms Lane, but I don’t give personal interviews.”

“Not yet, you don’t,” Lois insisted, and Clark felt it was time to cut in, before somebody got hurt.

“E-excuse me,” he said, almost stumbling into them.

“Clark,” Lois said, giving not-very-subtle ‘be gone’ vibes. “Lex, this is Clark Kent, my associate from the Daily Planet.” 

“A pleasure, Mr. Kent,” Lex said, his eyes sliding over Clark without really looking. “I suppose you want to cut in?” He gave Clark a tight smile and walked away, leaving Lois about as mad as a spitting cobra. 

“I can’t believe you,” she hissed, squeezing his hands tightly as they made a few clumsy steps around the dance floor. Good thing he was invulnerable, otherwise he’d actually have something to be scared of. Although - looking at Lois’ expression, Clark corrected himself. Maybe he did have something to be scared of. 

“Okay Lois,” he tried, subtly moving towards the door. “Maybe asking for an interview in his own penthouse isn’t really the right place, you know? You can always try again some other time.”

Lois seethed. “I’m so mad at you, I outta step on your toes.”

“Please don’t,” Clark winced. If he broke her  Jimmy Choo’s , he was a dead man. “Let’s just get out of here, shall we?”

“No, wait,” Lois said, stopping dead. Her eyes had that insane gleam in them again, and Clark’s heart sank. So much for his great escape. “We’re in his penthouse. Maybe we can take a look around.”

Which was how they ended up in Lex Luthor’s office, where they  _ definitely _ weren’t meant to be. 

“I really think we should leave now,” Clark said, as Lois vanished into an adjoining room. It was a pretty nice office, all things considered. It was like an old European manor, with wood panelling around the room, and some neat antiques hanging on the walls. Clark took a step closer to inspect one of them, when a strange prickle went up his spine. “Lois-”

He turned, only to find the point of a sword staring him in the face.

“Macedonian?” he said, following the line of the blade until he met Lex Luthor’s silvery eyes.

Lex gave him a slow, appraising smile. “It belonged to Alexander the Great. A brilliant tactician.” Turning the blade, Lex kept it just under Clark’s chin, the sharp point a breath away from his skin. “Alexander’s strategy was simple - always seize the high ground. It was with this sword that he defeated-”

“Darius the third,” Clark blurted, not budging an inch. “Before he was proclaimed King of Asia.”

Lex lowered the blade, his gaze sweeping over Clark differently this time. “You surprise me, Mr. Kent. I’m not often surprised.”

Lois chose that moment to burst back into the room, looking about as contritie as a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar. “Oh. I’m sorry Lex, we were just taking a look around.”

“Quite alright, Ms. Lane,” Lex said, although Clark doubted it was. “Please, have a look at the view.” He carefully cleaned the blade, placing it back on the stand so it would be ready to scare the wits out of the next person stupid enough to walk into his office unannounced. As deterrents went, that was a pretty good one. 

Looking up at them, Lex gave them another smile, not his charming plastic one, but something with an edge to it. “Excellent, isn’t it?

Clark could only nod, caught off balance as Lois tried to fill the silence with small talk. She was still trying to weedle an interview out of Lex, but he steered her gently back towards the party.

“I have had one or two bad experiences with the press.” Lex said, turning to regard Clark. His eyes gleamed, full of mischief. “But perhaps a dinner instead.”

 

* * *

 

When the invitation came, it wasn’t for Lois.

“I can’t believe this! He’s deliberately snubbing me!” she fumed, pacing up and down between their desks.

It wasn’t very manly to hide, but Clark still had to fight the urge to sink down in his seat. He was clutching the (embossed, gold leaf, purple accent) invitation card, telling him in elegant, no-nonsense script to be at the penthouse for 8:30pm sharp, black tie. 

“I could… turn it down?” he tried, wincing as Lois rounded on him.

“Are you insane!? No one turns down Lex Luthor!” She advanced on him, pointing a well-bitten fingernail at his nose. “You will go, and you will squeeze as much information out of him as you can. I’ll show that bald windbag not to mess with  _ Lois Lane _ .”

At 8:29pm, Clark realized he was going to be late, so he flew to the penthouse. He was windswept, but on time, passing the invitation over to the doorman and vainly hoping it was a joke. No such luck - the guy waved him inside, his expression not changing one iota, even though Clark must have looked flustered.

It wasn’t that Lex made him  _ nervous _ exactly - well, okay, the guy was pretty intimidating for someone without superpowers (unless that  _ was _ his superpower), but he probably had a lot of practice, being the CEO of his own company since age 21. Clark had only left Smallville two years ago - he had some catching up to do.

“Ah, Mr. Kent,” Lex said,  after a grim security guard let Clark in . “Please, sit. Would you like the red, or the white?”

Clark stared blankly at the wine glass poised in Lex’s hand, already at a loss. “Um,” he said, his cheeks heating.

For all his pointy swords and scary looks, Lex actually took pity on him. “Can I suggest the red? It’ll go well with the lamb.”

Nodding gratefully, Clark took his seat, his hands hovering over the obscene amount of cutlery before him. Lois would have known what to do - she was Metropolis, whereas Clark was an imposter, and Lex was sure to figure him out, and then Lois would never get her interview. 

Whilst he was contemplating the very real career suicide he was about to commit, Lex placed the wine in front of him, sliding into his own chair.

“So, Mr. Kent, may I call you Clark?”

Clark looked up, managing a small smile. “Oh, sure Mr. Luthor. Since we’re having dinner together and all.”

Lex’s eyes lit up, amusement dancing in them. If Clark hadn’t already been blushing, he definitely would be now. 

“Call me Lex. You don’t strike me as Metropolis native, Clark.”

What gave me away, Clark thought, still mildly panicked about the cutlery situation. “Yeah, not so much.” he said, “I’m actually from Smallville. It’s a farming community about three hours east of here.”

“Oh, I know it well,” Lex said, swirling his glass of wine. “My father used to own a fertilizer plant out there, before LuthorCorp went bankrupt. I bought up most of the old factories when I built up LexCorp, but not that one.”

That was right - Clark remembered the old factory, mostly because it had a bunch of meteor rock in the basement. It was somewhere he avoided, for obvious reasons. 

“I know the one. Any reason you didn’t buy it up? I think it’s still sitting empty.”

Lex gave a small shrug. “It never turned much profit. Although I’m surprised no one else has.”

That would be because of the meteor freaks, Clark thought, but instead he said: “I thought you said you didn’t give personal interviews? I’m guessing this is off the record?”

Lex smiled, a different one this time, another facet of Lex’s seemingly endless smiles. “We’re just having dinner together, Clark. Besides, I’d rather know more about you.”

“There’s not much to tell,” he said, prickling with the same old fear his parents had installed in him from a young age. Be unassuming, uninteresting. Don’t let them ask questions. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You’re from Smallville, yet you’re obviously extremely well read. Your Daily Planet bio would suggest well travelled as well?”

The first course arrived as they spoke, and Clark lifted his elbows away from the table as a waiter placed down a bowl of delicious smelling soup. He’d been expecting some weird and unappetizing gastro cuisine, but the soup was tomato, and as warm and satisfying as anything his mother could make. 

“I have, mostly Asia and South America. I wanted to see the world a bit before I came back to Metropolis.”

“She calls to people,” Lex mused, already on his second glass of wine. He carefully refilled Clark’s glass, and Clark blinked, realizing he’d drank it without noticing. “Metropolis is a siren. She’ll always have the people she wants. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Easy for him to say. Lex was practically a Prince in Metropolis, and like Alexander the Great, well on his way to becoming King. Weirdly, as the dinner went on, Clark found that the wine and the food smoothed over Lex’s hard edges considerably, softening him until Clark found himself relaxing.

Lex was still razor sharp smart, but also charming and witty. He was still worlds away from Clark and his inability to tell the difference between a soup spoon and a dessert spoon, but Lex’s smile was indulgent rather than mocking. 

The evening went faster than Clark expected, and finally he sat back with a sigh, totally stuffed. “My partner won’t be very happy if I don’t come back with a sound bite, but right now, I don’t care.”

Lex laughed, his dinner jacket long gone and his sleeves rolled up. “You’re a very brave man, Clark. I’ve heard things about Lane that would make your hair curl.”

Clark shrugged, not interested in gossiping about Lois. “She gets the job done.” Although the wine didn’t really affect him, Clark felt sleepy all of a sudden, the strange evening catching up to him. “I think I’d better go, before I fall asleep in this very comfortable chair.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Lex said, his eyes sparkling. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

That was how Clark ended up in the sexiest car he’d ever seen, a Porsche with an engine like a purring tiger. Lex had  _ definitely  _ drunk too much to be driving, but he peeled out of the garage smoothly, his hands as steady as a rock on the wheel.

“Thank you,” Clark said, made polite by years of Smallville conditioning, but also because he’d had a surprisingly good time. “I know this was just a jab at Lois, but I had fun tonight.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lex smirked, pulling up in front of Clark’s apartment. He got out of the car and walked Clark into the building, a soft, comfortable silence falling between them. Clark had never been walked to his door before, and he was about to say so, turning towards Lex.

He didn’t realise what was about to happen until Lex very gently took hold of his chin, angling his face just right. The kiss was brief - just a tantalising press of lips, Lex’s fingers leaving little points of heat against his face. 

“Goodnight Clark,” Lex said, his words softly whispered between them. He turned and strode away, leaving Clark staring dazedly down the corridor until Lex vanished around the corner. Hands shaking, Clark opened his door and stumbled inside, pressing his back against the wood, his lips still tingling with aftershocks.

“What… what the fuck,” he said, his brain still playing the kiss on a loop. Lex Luthor had just flawlessly wined and dined him, and Clark had let him, like the Big Dumb Kansas Farm Boy he was. Groaning, Clark put his head in his hands, contemplating his very real death at the hands of Lois when she found out. And find out she would. God, she was going to  _ eviscerate _ him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to post this a year ago on Valentines day, but obviously that never happened LOL. I'm still figuring out the ending, but I thought I would post the first part because I've always liked how it turned out.
> 
> This is an alternate retelling of the first episode of Lois & Clark - if you've seen it, you will have recognised the conversation Clark and Lex have about the sword. That's the only lines I lifted almost verbatim from the show. Oh, and Lois' obsession with getting an interview, of course.


End file.
